Liliana Sparrow: A daring tale of Revenge
by MissVoodooCharity
Summary: Sequel to So this is love:18 years after her mother's death Liliana Sparrow wants revenge. She just has to get out of her grandmother's clutches first. Liliana will need to go through some very hard times...but can she handle it all?
1. Like mother like daughter

Disclamier: I do not own POTC or its characters.

**18 years later...**

" What shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do, What shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do with a drunken sailor.

Way hey and up she rises, way hey and up she rises, way hey and up she rises earlye in the morning. Put 'im in the long boat till he's sober, Put 'im in the long boat till he's sober, Put 'im in the long boat till he's sober earyle in the morning."

"Liliana! Hurry up!"

Liliana held her hands to her ears as her grandmother's voice pounded in her ears. Days like these always got her knickers in a twist. Today they were going to the inauguration of the new commodore. Unfortunately it was Eugene Norrington, previous commodore's son and her stalker. Liliana despised him, but he wanted to court her. Today would not be a good day.

"Grandmother do I have..."

"Yes."

"But..."

"Hush now! I'm raising you better than I did your mother. Your going."

Liliana sat on the ottoman in the hall with a huff. Liliana's mother had once been a pleasant, well breed woman of Port Royal, that was until her father had arrived. Her father, whom her grandmother would not say who her was, had changed her mother. It was a sweet story really...with a terribly sad ending. Long story short, her mother and father had know each other from childhood, but one day her father left. Her mother was devastated and moped around dressing as a man for 5 years. Finally one day she decided to find him. Well she did and didn't like who he'd turned out to be and gave up and came home. Her father didn't give up though and he came back and they eventually married and had Liliana. This is were the story turns for the worse. A little over a month after she was born her mother was shot and killed by an ex-crew member. All she had now was two necklaces and a ring. Her grandmother had seemed to forget that her mother and father were good pirates, but shunned both now. Liliana now was suffering all because of one man's anger. Liliana wanted revenge. The only one who could understand this was her grandfather.

"What's wrong my little flower?"

"Its grandmum! Why do I have to go? I'm an adult now, don't I get to make my choices?"

"It makes her happy. I'll talk to her, don't you worry."

"Thanks grandad."

"Not a problem pet," he said patting her cheek..

He got up to check for the carriage while Liliana fantasized about her father. She had always fantasized that he was the most fearsome pirate out there: Captain Jack Sparrow. That was a laugh though. Jack Sparrow would have never been some fancy schmancy guy like her mother had been.

"Liliana, we're going. Come!"

"I'm not a dog grandmum!"

"Sassy, just like your mother. Let's hope that's the only thing you inherit."

That's were your wrong grandmother. All of me is my mother and you can't stop that. That morning as Liliana was dressing she had put a shirt, boots and breeches on underneath the dress. Also under the dress was her mother's old satchel full of all the things she cared about. Today she would escape this hell hole, or she'd go nuts. The carriage man attempted to help her, but she swatted his hand away.

"Liliana!," her grandmother scolded.

"I'm capable of doing it myself, thanks."

"Sorry Phillpe, she's very independent and stubborn," she said glaring at Liliana.

"Thank you anyway Phillpe."

Liliana took a seat across from her grandparents. Her grandmother was giving her that look that meant she was disappointed.

"Liliana Sofia Brisbane, why must you act that way?"

"Don't call me that! Its not my name!"

"And what is it?"

"I don't know...you know and won't tell me!"

"It is a possibility."

Liliana stared out the window fed up with the argument. In just an hour she'd be free. They arrived at the ceremony as everyone else was. When they stepped out of the carriage her grandmother pushed them toward Eugene.

"Grandmother no!," Liliana said through clenched teeth.

"Nonsense! He wants to court you and he's the perfect suitor!"

Liliana groaned to herself. She put on a smile as they approached Eugene.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brisbane, Liliana."

'Ha ha fluffy white wig. I wonder if it's an animal. Hello I have a cat on my head. Meow! Oh no he's talking to me. And grandmother has that gonna hit her look. Ow, there's grandmom's elbow.

Talk Liliana, she thought to herself. She curtsied before speaking.

"Hello Eugene, how are you on this fine day?"

"Absolutely stunning, like you look. That dress is unremarkable."

Liliana laughed inside. This guy was so corny! The only thing unremarkable were his pick up lines. If he only knew she was here to only please her grandmother. In truth she hated all Norrington's. After what his father had done to her mother (which was falsely branding her pirate...though she was) which Liliana opposed.

"Congratulations Eugene, your father must be proud," he grandmother said budding in.

"Indeed he is. He tells me I just need to find a woman to be my wife and companion. I already have one woman in mind."

Liliana saw him glance in her direction. 'Oh please!,' Liliana thought, 'In your dreams.'

"Oh and who would that be?"

Smooth grandmother, like you don't already know. This was ridiculous. Her plan was going to be executed now.

"Excuse me Eugene, I need a drink. I'm parched."

"Very well. I will see you later right? I would like to talk."

"Uh, yea sure."

Yea, how about in a hundred years. Liliana made sure her grandmother was absorbed in a conversation before she ran toward the docks. She flung the dress into the water and looked around for their boat. She found it three boats down.Her grandfather had handed her the papers to it, telling her to take it whenever she pleased. Liliana looked at the castle where the ceremony was being held and saw want looked like the silhouette of her grandfather. Liliana waved to the figure and it waved back.

"Good bye grandfather."

Liliana prepared the ship and steered her out. Now where was she to go? Tortuga...her mind whispered. She didn't know where it had come from, but she decided to follow it. Tortuga...the pirate town.


	2. A rough patch in the road

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. And just in case if you haven't seen POTC 3 don't read this for there are spoilers.

Liliana was on her forth night at sea when a terrible storm appeared. Some where in her she felt someone she knew had braved a storm like this. Liliana fiercely pulled at the ropes and turned the wheel at the same time.

"Bloody hell! Will it not stop?"

The wind snapped the rope free from her grip. The sails began to flap with such force the masts where starting to split. Liliana struggled with the wheel, the only thing she had control over. Soon enough though, it too jerked free from her control. Liliana screamed in frustration not knowing what to do. The waves began to swell to their maximum and the next thing Liliana knew the ship was tipping over. This time Liliana screamed in fear as the ship gave away and she was sent flying overboard. Liliana fell into the icy water and struggled to surface. _I can't die_, she thought. Finally she was able to resurface and catch her breath. That breath was no sooner recovered, but lost again when she caught sight of what was infront of her. Looming infront of her was the Flying Dutchman.

"NO! NO! You won't take me Davy Jones! I don't feel death!"

"Settle yourself lass! Davy Jones be dead for 23 years. Our captain be William Turner. Now take the rope if you want to live."

Liliana took ahold of the rope and let herself be pulled upward. Once she was on deck she was surprised to see humans.

"Why aren't you sea creatures?"

"Clearly you haven't been updated on the legend. Jones was killed by William Turner, and legend says the one who stabs the heart becomes captain. So young Will did. Oh and Calypso being freed could have something ta do with it."

"Where is this Will Turner?"

For some reason Liliana felt as if she knew him. Or some part of her did.

"He be in his quarters."

"May I...go to him?"

The crew glanced at one another. The one who rescued her walked to a door in the stern of the ship. He opened the door asking for permission. As Liliana wait she noticed one woman looking dreadful as she looked out at the water. Her hair was a beautiful auburn. Before Liliana could get a better look at her the man had returned. He led her to the door and revealed Will Turner. Liliana couldn't help to think of how great he looked.

"Who are you?," he asked.

"Liliana Brisbane sir."

"Brisbane...I've heard of that name."

"My mother, maybe, Kristin Brisbane."

Will stood there evaluating what she's said. The woman by the railing had seemed to perk up at their conversation.

"It sounds familiar, was she married?"

"Yes...but I don't know him by name."

Will's features suddenly looked like a lightbulb had went off in his head.

"That ring, look at the inside."

The woman was now watching Liliana with interest. She looked familiar some how, but Liliana couldn't put a finger on it. Liliana took the ring off and flipped it over.

"KCS? What does that mean?"

The woman walked away in tears to the other side of the boat. _Wow someone was a mopey thing_, Liliana thought.

"I have a hunch, but I can't give your hopes up on my guess. I can give you a ride to where ever you wish though. Let you answer your questions yourself."

"But..."

Will turned and left before she could utter another syllable. Again the man who saved her appeared beside her.

"Where to ma'am?"

"Tortuga."

"Ahh the pirate town. Good choice. YOU HEARD HER MEN! TO TORTUGA!"

Liliana watched as the men prepared the ship. The ship began to tip downward.

"What are you doing?!?!"

"Preparing the ship ma'am."

"I can't breath underwater."

"Sorry," he said shrugging.

Liliana felt gravity pull her down. She fell and slammed into Will's door. The force rendered her unconscious.

Liliana awoke in a sea of silk. She looked around and saw Will at his desk. Liliana grabbed some sheets and covered herself.

"Your clothed don't worry. I just came in anyway. Breakfast?," he asked gesturing at a variety of food.

Liliana held the sheets to herself even after Will telling her she was clothed. She sat down and took an apple.

"Thank you. How far are we from Tortuga?"

"Half a day. What are you looking for there anyway?"

"A crew, a ship now that mine is in Dav...your locker. Possibly my father."

"You think he's there?"

"Yea I have this fantasy of who he is."

"Who?"

"You don't know Jack Sparrow do you?"

Will sighed and closed his eyes. His right hand grazed a scar on his chest.

"I'm familiar with him."

"D-did he do that to you."

"My scar? No, Davy's crew did to take out my heart."

"How was Jack apart of this?"

"It's a long story I rather not relive."

"I'm sorry."

They continued to talk of the normal things. There was one other question Liliana had to ask.

"Who is the woman on your ship. The one who mopes a lot."

"Oh her death was awful. Shot. Munity really."

"Land ho! 5 miles ahead!"

"We'll have to let you off here. I can't go near land for a few years."

"Its alright. Thank you Will," she said kissing his cheek.

"Its no problem. Good bye Liliana."

Liliana made her way to the railing She thanked the crew and pulled herself upward. With one swift movement she dove into the water. As she swam toward Tortuga the woman approached the rail. Liliana didn't look back, but the woman looked on. She touched the hole in her chest.

"Liliana," she whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Yea, so the first two chapters have been short and not too exciting. Sorry, but it does get better. Just you wait.


	3. Daddy don't you love me?

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. Sorry for the delay in posting. Haven't been motivated. I'll post as many as I can tonight. Anyway here we go. Oh and as I've been writing I realized I'm like Jack, I make it up as I go.

Liliana pulled herself onto shore. She looked back at the Dutchman to see the woman gazing out at her. Finally Liliana realized who the woman was.

"Mum? MUM!," Liliana shouted running back into the water.

It was too late. The Dutchman dove back into the water and Liliana fell to her knees. Her shirt became soaked with water but she didn't care.

"No! She was there! I could have asked...AH!," she said kicking some sand.

"Hello Lovely!"

Liliana turned to see a drunk man waltzing her way. He reeked of rum even from a distance.

"Sod off."

"Liliana?"

"Who are you?"

"Gibbs is the name."

"I don't know a Gibbs."

"O course ye wouldn't! I knew ye when ye were crawling around in diapers."

Liliana began to walk away, she would not put up with this. She heard the sand behind her crunch as Gibbs followed her.

"Sir your drunk please leave me alone."

"Its been so long..."

Liliana turned and gave him her right hook across the jaw. Gibbs dropped to the ground moaning in pain.

"Drunken git."

This was the town of rum and Jack Sparrow loved rum. All she had to do was find the pub he was in. Liliana looked up the streets. This would be a long night. Making sure her pistol was there she walked up to the first pub. The owner of the pub stood in the doorway and stared at her as if she should die.

"YOU! You get away from here! You burned my pub down once, not again!"

"What are you talking about? I've never set foot in this place before."

"I'll call the authorities!"

"No need! I'm leaving...jeez what a jerk."

Liliana walked away muttering obscenities. The sun was beginning to fall so Liliana choose the next pub mostly because it had an inn. When she entered it was complete chaos. The lady in her was a bit disgusted. _Must not be like grandmum_,' Liliana thought. Liliana approached the first table that came into view. The men at the table gawked at her as if they'd seen a ghost.

"My lord...Kristin?"

"No...my name isn't Kristin. That was my mum's name, she's dead."

"We know she's dead, we saw her die."

"If you saw her die...then you're her old crew!"

"Aye...wait if you not Kristin...Blimey! Liliana!"

The men began to mumble together. Liliana felt guilty that she didn't know these people at all.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you who you are. But could you help me?"

"Anything for Kristin's child. Oh by the way I'm Henri Jacobs."

"Pleasure. Anyway, ever heard of Jack Sparrow?"

" 'Eard of im? He's our Captain and your..."

"Where is he?"

"In that corner over there. He's not the same Jack after you and your mother's going."

Liliana didn't stay to ask how Jack knew her mother, but she was hoping it was her fantasies turning into reality. She approached a sleeping Sparrow. Liliana lifted his hat off his face and stepped back in shock. The resemblance of herself and him was to real to believe. Unfortunately she needed to confirm it with words. She began to poke him out of his slumber.

"Mr. Sparrow? Excuse me..."

"Sod off woman," he said swatting at her hand.

Liliana kicked him out of anger.

"Bloody hell! What'd you do tha-...for, Hello luv."

"Um could I talk to you in private?"

"I have a room upstairs we can...talk," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Liliana made a face as if she were to hurl. "Um, Mr. Sparrow...I think I'm your daughter."

Jack looked like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Sorry about tha luv...come with me."

Liliana followed him up to the rooms. Once inside they sat at a table.

"You can't be her. I left her 18 years ago. At her grandparents in..."

"Port Royal. The Brisbanes."

"How do you..."

"Its me dad, Liliana."

Jack stood up and paced around. "Please don' play games with me lass."

"Dad! Its me! Your little Lily!"

"Little Lily...her nickname. But I left her behind so she wouldn't suffer a life like her mother's."

Liliana grabbed ahold of Jack and shook him. "I couldn't stand it there! I want to ride the seas! Please just remember me. Tell me you're my father."

"Liliana, I am your father." (Sorry couldn't resist, back to the story)

Liliana jumped from her seat and hugged her father. Jack stood stiff as a board, shocked. Liliana began to sob onto his shoulder.

"Don't make me go back! Please I beg of you."

"Its back luck to have a woman on board."

"That's bullshit and you know it! You sailed with mum."

"Tha's true...Liliana you deserve a better life."

"I don't believe you...I'm your daughter!"

"I can't be a father to you! Why do you think I gave you up? It sure as hell isn't because I didn't love you."

All anger subsided between the two.

"I'm getting soft. Just leave Lily. Please."

"But I came to find you. I want to avenge mum's death."

"Don't you think of it! Go back to Port Royal or I will sail you there myself."

"Oh good job being fatherly! I will never go back! I don't know what mum saw in you. You are a wretched man."

Liliana slammed the door on her way out. She ran past the crew, the tears threatening to spill out. She would not let it happen. Liliana glanced up at her father's room. She glared menacingly at him as he watched her go.

"Rot in hell."


	4. Stowaway

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters.

Liliana marched herself back to the docks. She still need a crew and a ship. In the distance she saw violet sails waving in the night breeze. Those violet sails jogged her memory. She remembered those sails. It was her mother's ship. Liliana ran to the ship, exhilarated at finding it.

She couldn't have had better luck. Once she had made it to the ship she began to realize she didn't know how the ship had gotten here. Then it became clear. Her father and her mother's crew sailed it. If Liliana really wanted this ship and crew it meant she'd have to sail with her father. There was no way he would allow her on after their outburst. The storage! She'd have to make it quick, because she could hear them returning now. Liliana made a run for it, but when she reached the door she found it was locked.

"NO! NO! NO!," Liliana said pulling at the knob.

She could hear the voices of the crew and her father more clearly. "Come on!," she said kicking the door.

It was no use. The rooms were not an option. The only option was the crow's nest. Before they could see her Liliana climbed her way up. Just as she was climbing into the nest she heard someone call up.

"Hey! What's up there?"

Liliana dove into the nest as quick as she could, smacking her knee in the process. She listened to make sure they'd overlooked her. She saw the Gibbs fellow and felt like gagging.

"Henri your seeing things. Go to bed."

With a sigh of relief Liliana could relax. That was, until the pain in her knee began to throb.

"Bugger! That bloody hurt!"

After waiting a couple of minutes to make sure the coast was clear Liliana climbed her way back down. The night air chilled her arms and she began to worry. Where would she sleep? How would she eat? The storage was locked and she couldn't take the risk of the quarters. Over by the Captain's cabin Liliana heard the door creak open. She jumped in her spot and turned to see her father come out. In just enough time Liliana dove in behind some barrels.

"Where's the rum?"

Liliana could hear him jiggling the keys. Being careful not to get caught Liliana lifted herself up to see Jack opening the storage. She thought it out and if she timed it right she could get down there. Once he was half way down the steps Liliana made a run for it. She could hear her father puttering around for rum so she choose this as her opportunity. About halfway down the steps Liliana saw her father coming back to the stairs. Liliana jumped upward and clung onto the ceiling. Jack didn't seem to notice anything and walked right past her and locked the door. Liliana's grip began to loosen and she let herself drop down to the floor. It wasn't what she imagined it would be, but it would do. Liliana settled herself in some flour sacks. It wasn't comfortable, but Liliana was working with what she had. She closed her eyes and dreamt of better things, for the most of it.

In the dream Liliana, a baby was crawling about the ship. Her mother stood happily with her father as they watched her explore. This part of the dream faded to another, this one in the morning. Liliana lay in her crib, her parents asleep in their bed. Suddenly the ship trembled. Her mother ran to her as she wailed. She only heard the word's "We're and "attack". The final faze of the dream was at first her mother hugging her tightly and saying she loved her. Her mother handed her away and she wouldn't see her again till the dream came to an end. Her mother was shouting at someone. The figure was just a shadow. The shadow flashed a pistol which shot a bullet right at her mother. The dream ended when her mother tapped her tiny chest and said "I will always love you, in here."

Liliana awoke and touched her chest. It felt like it had been real. Could it possibly be a memory? Before she could ponder over it more the door to the storage creaked open. Liliana scrambled around trying to fix it all up. She was too late though, behind her she heard the click of a pistol and froze.

"Vho is zhere?"

"Don't shoot...please."

"Vho are you?"

"Liliana Brisbane."

The person dropped their pistol in shock. Liliana turned to see a very beautiful woman. Judging from the accent she was French.

"It is you! Oh spitting image! I am your mother's best friend. I am Jazelle Buveaire."

"I remember your voice. I can't recall when."

"I ave been on zhis ship since you were baby."

"You won't tell will you?"

"Jazelle what's taking so long?"

It was Jack and he was coming down the stairs.

"Urry! Ide!," Jazelle said stuffing her away and grabbing the needed item.

"I got how do you say...side zracked?"

Jack eyed her suspiciously. "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes Capt'n Sparrow."

Jazelle glanced in Liliana's direction. She motioned that she'd be back. Liliana was grateful. At least she had one allie on this ship. At the moment she needed all she could get.

I know its short sorry, its just how it came out when I wrote it. I'm hoping to type one more tonight. And three tomorrow. That way I'll be caught up. I have 11 chapters written. I'm doing my best to get them up.


	5. Just like Mum

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters.

It was a few hours before Jazelle returned.

"Liliana? Are you szill ere?"

"Yes, by the rum."

"Oh goodness! You didn't drink any?"

"No, I'm not like my father."

"Zhat is zhe stupidest place to ide! Jack could ave come down and seen you."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Please don't be mad...your all I have right now. He doesn't love me."

"You are crazy! You are 'is daughter! Of course e loves you."

"What father doesn't raise his child? What father yells at you and tells you to go away. I was suffering back home, and he wants me to go back? Some father."

"I did because I loved you. I couldn't care for you."

Liliana and Jazelle turned to see Jack at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jazelle, go up on deck. I'll talk with you later."

"But Jack I vas only..."

"GO!," he barked out.

Jazelle cast a pleading and apologetic look at Liliana, and then scurried up the steps.

"Liliana..."

"Throw me off! I know you want to!"

"I couldn't do tha."

"You said you couldn't care for me then...what about now dad? What about now?"

"Don't you think I tried!?!?!"

Liliana pulled back not just out o f fear of his anger, but in shock.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Around the time you would have been four I came to Port Royal. I felt I could raise you now. So I approached the house and you answered, but then your grandmother appeared behind you. I told her I'd take you now, and she just stared at me. The she said 'She's happy here. Go be a pirate. She will never be like the two of you,' 'wretched' she called us. Her own daughter...she threated to get the authorities if I didn't leave. I couldn't risk it and not be able to try again. She sensed this and told me to never come back. So I gave up hope. That's why I haven't raised you. When you came to Tortuga I didn't get it. She told me you were happy. If I'd know that you'd suffered I would have been calmer."

"I couldn't stand it. She wanted me to marry Norrington."

Jack made a face. "Isn't e a wee bit old?"

"Oh...no. I meant his son Eugene."

"Blimey who'd marry Norry and get knocked up by him...poor soul."

"A friend of mine actually. Cared more about the money then love. Something I admire about mum. She cared about love not money. She really loved you didn't she?"

"Aye, she didn't care."

"I saw her."

"Liliana...she's dead, you couldn't have."

"I was on the Dutchman. I saw her once I was off."

"How'd you get on there? Oh Blimey...your not...dead?"

"No! My ship was wrecked in a storm. They found me...Jones isn't the Capt'n...but you know that."

"Aye, I know the Capt'n."

"So he said."

"I didn't do anything to him, if thats what your thinking."

"Why's he the–"

"Drop it."

"Yes father."

"You said yesterday you wanted to avenge your mother's death?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But Boris Shackles is a dangerous man. Think Davy Jones...come to think of it, the stories are similar."

"I don't care if he's dangerous. He robbed me of my mother. I will stop at nothing to kill him."

"Just like ye mother. Never listened to anyone but herself. Always her way."

"Something wrong with that?"

"A bit scary thats whats wrong."

"Get used to it father. You have quite some time to deal with me."

Liliana made her way up the stairs, as Jack followed her. He muttered to himself along the way.

"Just like her mother. Oh bugger I'm in for some trouble."

"I heard that!"

"Yep...just like Kristin."

Liliana wondered onto the deck. The late night breeze roused her hair. Everything seemed perfect, but one thing didn't. She didn't her mum. Without her Liliana had no one to talk to. Sure there was Jazelle, but it wasn't the same. As she looked out at the vast sea she felt her father's presence with her.

"Your thinking about her luv."

"Yeah...it seems like all is perfect having you again, but its not. I want mum back."

"Its not that easy luv."

"I know that! I know I'll never see her again."

"I said it wasn't easy, not that it wasn't possible."

Liliana grabbed ahold of her father. "There's a way to get her back...and you didn't tell me!!?!?!"

"Liliana...luv...would you mind taking your nails back from my shoulders? Then I'll explain."

"Oh...sorry," she said loosening her grip.

"Yes there is a way, but its very complicated."

"I don't care! Let's do it!"

"What about the revenge?"

"Oh yeah."

"Again like your mother. Too many things going on in your mind at once."

"This trait I don't like as much."

"There's quite a few you won't like...let's hope you don't enjoy rum like her."

"O...k...so how do we do it?"

"Revenge or bring 'eur mum back?"

"Both!"

"One thing at a time luv!"

"But daaaaaddd..."

"Liliana your not small any more. It won't work."

"Fine...I want mum back first. She should help to avenge herself."

Jack grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Shipwreck cove here we come."


	6. Negotiations

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. For if I did I would be rich, and married to Orlando Bloom. I do own Liliana, Jazelle, and Henri however.

At the moment they were figuring out how to get everyone together. Liliana sat with her father and Gibbs.

"How'd you do it before?"

"The song, but that way isn't needed. That was drastic measure," her father explained.

"What is this Brethren you've been telling me about?"

"All the pirate lords of all the countries gather in times of need. Last time we gathered it was to save the pirate race. Getting them together for this I'm not so sure about," Gibbs explained.

"But we have to get her back."

"I told you it was complicated," Jack said leaning back in his chair.

"Who is this Tia Dalma?"

Before her father could answer Gibbs answered. What was he a pirate encyclopedia?

"Tia Dalma...also know as Calapyso."

"Who asked you?"

"Liliana, Gibbs knows his legends."

"Fine."

"As I was sayin'...The Brethren entrapped Calayso in Tia's body. She helped to defeat Jones. I think now she wouldn't mind being human."

"Oh...so who are the lords."

"Every country has one...Elizabeth! Blimey do we have to get her?," her father asked now standing.

"Jack she's the lord of Singapore, and King of Pirates."

"Queen you mean."

"No, man or woman your king."

"Ok so how we get her back, Tia I mean."

"Say a spell, give something away."

"That's it?"

"Yes..."

"Honestly...you told me it would be complicated."

"It is luv. Getting there, gathering the Brethren, getting them to agree, talking Tia into bring your mum back, still thinking its not complicated?"

"No, I'm convinced."

"Good, Gibbs how much longer?"

"Within the day."

"That doesn't help Gibbs."

"Sorry Capt'n."

All was silent in the room. Liliana began to hum a song, then broke into song.

"Yo ho, haul together, raise the colours high."

Jack perked up in his seat and fiddled in his pocket. "Keep singing."

"Yo ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die."

Jack pulled a silver coin from his pocket and flicked it as she sang. A lite ding vibrated threw the air.

"What was that?"

"You just called the Brethren. Listen," he said tossing the coin to her.

Liliana put it to her ear and listened. Her voice echoed in her ear.

"How...?," she asked tossing it back.

"Magic luv," Jack said flashing his gold teeth in a smile.

The ship suddenly became enveloped in darkness. Lilian stood and looked out the lone window. Candles sat along the cave and ahead she saw more candles gathered among a building. A few ships already sat in the small port. A man with a strong resemblance to her father appeared out of the mangled building.

"Who's that?"

"Your grandfather."

"That's your father? But grandmum told me they'd been killed."

"I knew my father was alive, don't tell your mother. My mother though, is indeed dead."

"Oh..."

"Jacky? What are you doing here?"

"I have some business to discuss with the Brethren."

"Who is this?," he asked eyeing Liliana up.

"Don't get any ideas, she's your granddaughter."

The man looked flabbergasted. "Well, um, sorry about that. Jack...is that..."

"The old ship? Possibly."

"How on Earth?"

"Me wife, Kristin. It was hers and it wants its Captain back. That's why I called on the Brethren."

"To entrap Calapyso? And use her powers?"

"Perhaps."

The man who was her grandfather sighed and lead them in. Jack cast a short smiles at some of the lords directions. Immediately Liliana recognized one.

"I...I know you. That day you were the one who hide me."

"Elizabeth Swann is the name. Yes, I remember...Jack why do you have us here?"

The few gathered Brethren followed with shouts. Her father's face seemed calm, but Liliana knew there was panic beneath that. Liliana jumped out of her seat. She sounded out a loud whistle that silenced the Brethren.

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes leered on Liliana. She smiled meekly and cleared her throat. _Good job, now every hates you_, she thought.

"Um sorry, but come one people! My mother was a great woman, who tamed Jack Sparrow never the less. What's worse Jack's old ways or entrapping Calapyso? I mean her lovers dead after all. What can she do?"

As the Brethren contemplated this, the remaining members arrived.

"What makes you think the rest of us will agree eh missy?"

"Barbossa...nice to see you again. How's my ship?"

"_MY_ ship is doing fine, thanks for asking."

Liliana put a hand out to stop her father. If they wanted things to work out fighting wasn't an option.

"We'll vote," Liliana suggested.

Jack relaxed himself, and sat letting Liliana take the place as speaker.

"All in agreement?"

All but Barbossa raised a hand. Liliana smiled in triumph.

"All oppose?"

Liliana rolled her eyes as Barbossa and his monkey raised their hand...and paw. Liliana pound a fist onto the table. "Sorry Barbossa, your over ruled."

"You little wench! Your just like your father!"

"Proud of it," she said smirking like a Sparrow.

Now Liliana was at lost. She didn't know where to go from here. Her father most of sensed this and motioned for her to sit. She did and settled in her seat to watch.

"Now as you all remember we need a token of each of the lords. Let's proceed with that,"Jack said throwing his hat into the middle of the table. Earrings, coins, trinkets were thrown in. Her father had chosen his silver coin. Once all was in her grandfather took the hat and began to mumble some words.

"Calypso! Come to us!"

A gust of wind blew threw the decrypted shack. A thunderous face boomed within in the walls. Liliana was shocked to know it was a woman's.

"What do you want?!?! To cause me more pain??!?"

"Calypso, we want to put you to human form. Agree!"

All was silent. Liliana was about to give up hope when a thousand or more crabs flooded in. Her grandfather began to chant again and the crabs piled together till finally a woman stood before them. The trinkets were given back as everyone sat unfazed, unlike Liliana.

"What ave you brought me back for? Cleary not for my appyness."

"We need you to bring someone back from the dead."

Tia Dalma laughed to herself. "I figurd dis. Who is it you want back?"

"Kristin Brisb- Sparrow," Liliana said recieving a smirk from her father.

Tia Dalma turned toward Liliana. A smile creep upon her lips showing her blacken teeth.

"She is right ere isn't she? No its not. So Jack Sparrow has had a child."

"Its clear isn't it," Jack said.

"Do not get cross with me Jack Sparrow. I ave de powers to help you."

"Sorry, go on," Jack said stepping back.

"Please Tia, you of all people now about love."

Many of the lords gasped and began to mumble to each other. Tia simply smiled.

"I will do it, for a price."

"Name it," Liliana said."

"The Pearl."

"NO! She can't have my ship!," Barbossa bellowed.

"Deal! After all it is _MY_ ship," Jack stated.

Barbossa went to open his mouth but Tia stopped him. " He is right. Tank you Jack."

"No problem."

Barbossa glared at Jack from across the table. Liliana was greatly amused. She was beginning to like Tia Dalma more and more.


	7. Authors Note

Hey all! Sorry that I kinda of vanished of the face of the earth for the past 2-3 months….wow yea sorry about that. I kinda have had things going on since then. After the fourth I just didn't wanna type up the chapters then when I did the computer crashed and I couldn't do anything for a month. Then when it got fixed I had summer reading to do in a hurry, then school has started, I work, going to my dad's, and other things. And jest recently my computer crashed again so I'm getting a lab top Saturday weeee! Anyway that night or Sunday, depending on how I feel after my homecoming I will load things to my computer and type what I can. So just hold on a little while longer! Again so sorry! 


	8. Authors noteagain

Dear Readers,

Yea…another author's note. Sorry ! After my last authors note, wow back last September…oops I have yet again been very busy. Some of you may know senior year is exciting, troublesome and a lot of work. I had a lot of work going on since my last authors note. A lot has happen as well. I finally got into relationships haha yay! Both which flopped but hey. Between end of senior year, and my first boyfriend I was stressed. I was also diagnosed with acid reflux so I was dealing with that. Then I had a summer romance and work I was dealing with before college, then college came and college takes up a lot of my free time. Now that it is the weekend before finals I will type as much as I can and then when I get home for the month long winter break I will be posting a lot. So keep a look out in the next few hours for so chapters . Happy reading everyone!

-MissVoodooCharity


	9. Chapter 9

OH MY GOD!!!! I'm back! AHHHHHHHHHHH! As all of you may have read in my authors note I've been very busy the past…year. But now that I get a break for a month next week, from college I will post chapters. I'm typing as much as I can tonight and Sunday since tomorrow I will be in New York. Lastly before I get on with the chapter, I wanted you all to know….ITS FINISHED!!!!! I finished this story about 2 or 3 weeks ago. So you will get everything up to the end in a matter of weeks. Well now that I'm back enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexiness of Jack and Pirates. If I need I would currently be molesting a certain pirate in my dorm room. Now on with the chapter

One thing still bothered Liliana about all of this. "How do you bring back the dead?"

"It is not easy," Tia Dalma said.

"So I've heard. What do we have to do?"

"I need de body."

This time Jack was the one taken aback. "But Tia luv, she's down in the water."

The like a baseball to the forehead Liliana got it. "No dad….she's on the Dutchman!"

Liliana was feeling proud, that was until Tia ruined it for her.

"Yes, her body is, but what does a body need?"

Liliana had to think for a moment. Then she slumped over slightly at her revelation. " A soul."

"But won't it be gone from the waters by now…thas to bad Jack," Barbossa said coming out of nowhere.

"Bar-bo-ssa…I brought you back, I can send you right back in. It so 'appens Kristin Brisbane soul is special. When it fled her bo-dy it didn't travel to World's End, nor did it stay in its death place. It is a traveler. It goes where it pleases. You will have to travel like her to find it.

It made Liliana think of the dream. Had the soul touched her heart? It was impossible Liliana thought. It could be years before….

"That's where your wrong young Sparrow."

"How'd you…," Liliana asked looking confused.

"I have a way child. Now I can help you Jack…but I need to visit my 'ome."

"Alright, father lets go."

"Shouldn't I be ordering you around?"

Liliana drew her sword on her father. Extreme yes, but she was in no mood. "Father I am in no mood for games. So ether follow me or be left behind."

"Cherro mates! See ye next meeting," Jack said stepping away slowly.

Jack watched as his daughter gave the orders out to the men. It reminded him of Kristin.

"Alright men! To Tia Dalma's! With haste, come on now! You lazy bums!"

"I pity you Jack Sparrow. When you get that wife of yours back, imagine the orders then," Gibbs said.

Jack now frowned as he watched his daughter work. "Your telling me."

"Tia how far is your hut?"

"Is about two days trip."

Again for the third time in one night Liliana was disappointed.

"Luv, you expect the easy way to much."

"You don't get how I feel," Liliana said storming off to her room.

Sure this was the childish thing to do but to hell with it. Liliana cradle herself into a ball as she looked at a picture of her mum. Tears slowing fell down onto the picture, just as her father came in.

"I could have been naked you know," Liliana said not looking up.

"Again like your mother. Never was…uh never mind. You and I need to talk. Its…er time for me to be a father."

"Its too late for that," Liliana said turning her back to Jack.

"Liliana, what you said earlier is not true. I know exactly how you feel."

"Oh you know what its like to not have parents? No mother to question? Do you? Did you live a lie all your life to make your grandmother happy! I suffered dad! I suffered in that wretched house for 18 years! I wanted to leave for so long and couldn't. And you were out here and did nothing! Nothing!," Liliana said sobbing.

Jack stood there unable to speak. He had not dealt with a child…much less an angsty teenager before. Then he remembered himself at her age.

"As a matter of fact I do love. I was adopted. I had no real parents to talk to. My parents were killed by pirate hunters, well besides your grandfather. So I've lived with no mother for much longer luv. My father didn't know me I couldn't talk to him. I lived a lie. I was going to marry someone else for my family's happiness. Instead I ran away. To save the one I loved. I suffered for year till she found me. I wanted to help you Liliana. Every day. I did nothing to protect from this world."

"Oh….dad, I'm sorry. I didn't know…I overreacted."

"Its alright luv. Just don't judge your old man before you know the story, savvy?"

"Savvy," Liliana said turning to hug her father.

Jack was taken aback but hugged her back. He really needed a good lesson on fathering 101. He had advice down, but was lacking the essentials.

"Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight dad."

"Er…do I have to..err tuck ya in?"

"No dad, I'm not little anymore…but if you want."

Jack smiled sheepishly as he shut the door. Sometimes he wished she was still a child.

Two days later they arrived at Tia's. Inside various ingredients sat around. Tia grabbed what she needed and they set off.

"So where does one find the Dutchman?," Liliana asked.

"You don't find it. It finds you," Gibbs said.

"Crok it Gibbs! You know that aint true," Jack said stuffing Gibb's rag into his mouth.

"No one answered my question….where do we find it???"

Her father tossed her a compass. Liliana opened it and found it only pointed North. Whenever she turned."It only points…"  
"North yes, that's because it's a compass…that points to your hearts desire."

"But I have so many…."

"But what's your most desirable?"

Liliana closed her eyes and desired her mum. When she opened her eyes the compass had turned and pointed west."West."

Her father took the compass and pocketed it. "You heard her mates, west!"

West, Liliana thought. To mum. How long would it take though? They knew the direction but how far? Liliana sighed and just gazed westward

A week into their journey they hit a hurricane. Liliana was managing the masts but was struggling. No matter what she did nothing was working. A flash of lighting came at her quick, cracking the mast she was on. Liliana tried to grab the rope again to stay onboard, but the winds carried it off. She was free falling to the water. Soon she was engulfed by freezing cold water. Liliana surfaced, but was pushed down once more. When she opened her eyes she saw her. It was her mother's soul. Liliana stretched an arm out but the soul just swam away. Liliana tried to say no but instead filled her mouth and lungs with water. Liliana clutched her throat as her vision blurred. She was unsure if she'd live again.


End file.
